City Lights
by secondquatermoon
Summary: We got to La Push at the end of August, school started in a couple weeks and it was the last thing on my mind. Jacob was nice, he is a senior this year, and offered to show me around and introduce me to his friends, I gladly accepted the offer, but forgot about it until today. When he got to my house, he asked me if I wanted to meet his second family.


I was born in Southern California in the hills of Hollywood, my mother and father were rich, not that they did anything, they were just rich. Someone in my family had invested right and made millions, close to a billion dollars and my family had lived off of that for a while now. It provided me my house, my education for the private schools known to hold the celebrities kids. All my clothes, my spoils, I had everything my little heart desired, until everything went bad.

It last month, it was nearing midnight the moon at its peak in the sky, my house was silent, my parents both gone to a bar to celebrate some non-existent holiday with some shots and glasses of the most expensive wine you could find here in Hollywood. I sat on my roof over looking the city lights as the car pulled into our driveway, my mother exited first, tears streaming down her face making her mascara run down her face in black clumps like clots from a diseased heart. After came my father, screaming, the words didn't make it to the roof just the harsh sound in his voice, the loud boomingness of it. My parents had never been like this, they were the picture perfect couple of the neighborhood, my father sharp jaw, perfectly graying hair and my mother a brunette who looked stunning in tight little red dresses.

But I guess people put up fronts, make everything seem okay when really its all falling apart. That night my parents slept in separate rooms, and the next day they didn't even look at each other. The following days they became more distant until a month passed and words were finally spoken again. The words weren't good ones, my mother came home, dressed in the most professional clothing she had and called my dad into the kitchen. I was curious so I sat up on top of the stairs listening in, my hand cupped around my ear so I could make out their voices.

My mother spoke loudly, but calm, no sense of destruction or meaning to destroy in her voice. "Robert, we are getting a divorce, I am taking the rights to my family's money, and I am taking Persephone with me up to La Push. You can keep the house and I will pay spousal support, but the laywers will approve this, after what _you've done_." I was leaving with my mom, she was taking me from Hollywood, to La Push, I had never even heard of La Push, the sound of the town made my skin crawl. Not only were we leaving I knew it was forever, she didn't want my dad to see anymore I could tell when she used the name Persephone, it was the name my mother gave as my first name since her family had a strong Greek heritage. But I never was called that because my dad didn't like it I always went by my middle name Ella.

"When are you leaving for Washington?" My father asked. _Washington,_ up the coast from here, where the sun never was out and it always rained. Where my Californian tanned skin would fade away, where my dirty blonde hair would never be hit with the sun like it was here. Where my gray eyes would stare at trees and not city lights.

There was silence from the kitchen for a while, I thought my mother would never answer, until her voice ran up the stairs to hit me with the news, "Persephone and I leave in a week." A week. That was it. I went up to my room, I wasn't sure what to do, the seven days passed like hours.

On the sixth day it sunk in, I was leaving, I wasn't coming back, this was it, I better suck it up and get ready because tomorrow I was going up to where ever this small town named La Push was. So I ripped my room apart I put everything I owned in my bags and in boxes and I got ready leave, on top of my clothing in the suitcase I put a family picture, I always loved that picture, I looked related to them for once, I never looked related to them, my blonde hair and gray eyes didn't make theirs. After I put the picture in I sat up on the roof for the last time, I looked at the city lights and smiled. I knew I would miss California, the heat, the sun, the quick paced life, but I also knew it was gone, I wasn't coming back.

...

We got to La Push at the end of August, school started in a couple weeks and it was the last thing on my mind. I had unpacked everything in my new room, it was the same size as my last room, but it was the whole second story, it was the master that had been added on to the house, it was actually really elegant, chandler, a view of the forest, my room looked good. But I couldn't get over the fact it wasn't California I couldn't look at the city lights anymore.

My mom and I didn't talk much for a while, she was out getting a job as a detective, she had a degree to be one I don't know why she wasn't one in California, she was happy again, it was nice that she was, but she almost forgot about me. Our neighbors were nice, which was a surprise because back in Cali they weren't nice at all. One was two years older than me and named Jacob, the others was a cute couple whose names I don't think were ever told to me.

Jacob was nice, he is a senior this year, and offered to show me around and introduce me to his friends, I gladly accepted the offer, but forgot about it until today. Ten minutes before he was supposed to arrive, so I quickly did my makeup, nude eye make up, winged eyeliner, a red lip, my signature look. I put on some leggings and a cute white over sized sweater that covered my nice ass. I slipped on my Adidas superstars and waited for Jacob to come pick me up.

When he got to my house and convinced me his motorcycle was not going to rip my sweater, he asked me if I was okay if we went to go meet his second family, I smiled and said sure but I was beyond worried, he said that he trusted me a lot already and I was secretly praying that he did not like me because he was attractive but not exactly my type.


End file.
